Second Chances
by Karlio Of Thrust
Summary: Second Chances are a precious gift in life. But does everyone really deserve one? If someone had hurt you so badly, both Physicaly and Emotionaly? Would you be ready to try again with them? Rated T for violance and lemon/lime stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

The time for fighting had ended.

They had all fought enough through the recent events to last a life time. The world was now safe and free from the wrath of Ultimecia, the job of the SeeD's was over.

They had finished what they where destined to do, defeat the sorceress.

Things had now calmed down in Balamb Garden, the Garden was still mobile, and Head Master Cid had no plans to return it to Balamb, he figured that it was safer to have a mobile Garden, not mention, more profitable.

Inside the halls of this garden is where our story takes root, with our familiar adolescent hero.

He strode through the hall way with pride, his head held high, anyone who past him could feel the powerful aura that surrounded him, clothed in black leather trousers, and a black leather jacket with a white fur collar.

Squall Leonheart, commander of Balamb Garden.

At just 18 years of age, Squall was the most skilled fighter in his whole Garden, he and his team of friends had once saved this world from a terrible evil, sorceress Ultimecia.

With her defeat, our heros set pace for a time of peace.

But as a commander of a great military faction, Squall wasn't one of those people who ever really got such things as peace or quiet.

If he wasn't sending SeeD's to villages and cities to help them with their petty problems he was doing paper work or other pointless things.

And it wasn't any of them….

"Hey Squally, wait up!"

He had his relationship to contend with.

Letting a short sigh, Squall turned round and forced himself to semi smile as he saw his girlfriend, Rinoa Heartily.

Rinoa was not in her usual clothes, but a skirt, and blue t-shirt, along with some ankle length boots.

"Hey Rin" Squall said, his voice completely natural.

Rinoa jumped on her boyfriend and hugged him. She was a little hypo, strange when you took Squalls personality into consideration, there was so much difference between the two of them, and you wouldn't expect them to be together at all.

Yet here they were, roughly a year after Ultimecias defeat.

Squall pushed Rinoa off him slightly, he didn't mind the random jumpy hugs, but Squall wasn't one to show public displays of emotion…

Well actually, Squall wasn't one to show much emotion anyway.

"So," Rinoa said, her hands behind her back and standing on her tip toes slightly, looking deeply into his eye's. "You finished your paper work? Or does the commander have a lot to do?"

Squall sighed, folding his arms across his chest and staring at her slightly. "Just finished now, but Cid needs to see me about something, that I probably don't care about in the least." He gently cupped Rinoa's face and looked into her eyes "Why? Got something planned for me?"

Rinoa smiled and kisses his cheek lightly. "Well, it's been a while since we've just…you know…" Her face went bright red as if the thoughts crossing her mind wear considerd "naughty".

And they probably were…

"Rinoa, there's a time and place to talk about such things" He gave her a stern look. "Now, I have to go see Cid, but I promise I'll be in touch as soon as I'm done, got it?"

"Fine, fine" She said, giving him her best sad face. "But if I don't see you tonight, I'm gonna go sit at that orphanage and not move till you meet me!"

Squall let out a slight laugh at her reference to the promise they had once made.

"The promise still stands Rinoa, don't worry about that"

Rinoa, left Squall with a quick kiss, before she departed in the direction of the cafeteria.

Squall let out a grown as he continued on his way to Head Master Cid's office, stepping into the elevator he couldn't help but think what kind of useless thing he had to tell Squall.

Maybe some SeeD member got injured during an assignment, or maybe one of the trainees has gone crazy because they failed a SeeD examination.

Just about every thought imaginable went through the guys head as he entered Cid's office.

"Squall, my boy! Take a seat" The middle aged man said. Clothed in a white shirt, black trousers and black tie, head master Cid looked like any typical teacher, all the way down to his milk bottle lensesed glasses.

"Head master" Squall inclined his head to man and sat down. "Please tell me this is important"

"Well, important to you and the others boy."

Panic when through Squall as soon he said 'others'. He obviously meant Rinoa, Zell and the gang. But what could really concern them?

"Something tells me this is going to bad…"

"Well perhaps that is the case…" He walked over to the window, looking at the sea as the Garden moved around the globe. "Tell me Squall, if need be, would you be ready to put the past behind you, and move on?"

Squall raised an eyebrow at the man, confusion raking every little corner of his mind.

"What?" He asked. "You're not making much sense Head Master"

"Your avoiding my question Commander, answer it"

Squall shrugged, "I don't know. Depends what part of my past"

The Head Master sighed slightly at that. Commander or not, Squall was still a typical teenager in his eyes. "I have allowed a new student into Balamb, to retake his SeeD training. He's currently here in Garden, but of course, out of sight from you and your team."

Squall saw red at that, he knew exactly who the Head Master was referring to, yes he may have mentioned he was 'new' student, but the fact he mentioned he had to 'retake SeeD training', gave it away.

"Sir, surely you can't mean…Almasy"

"Like it or not Squall, Seifers Gunblade skills match even yours; he'd be a great asset to Gardens cause"

"Fuck off!" Squall standing up, knocking his chair over in the process. "Need I remind you what Seifer did? He served the Sorceress, lead a full on attack on Garden, causing mass death, tried infuse my girlfriend into some old Sorceress, he's nuts!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Squall"

"Yeah, everyone except that bastard!" Squall spat the words out at him.

"Dear me…" An all too familiar voice called. "Watch it Commander Puberty, you just might hurt my feelings…"

Squall turned round and scowled at the man.

As he always he was clothed in his signature white trench coat, and leather jeans, his short blonde hair still styled in the same why it was a year ago, and the scar Squall inflicted on him still stuck out on his handsome face.

"You have no right to be here, Seifer"

"Actually, I do. The reason why, is stood right behind you" Seifer pointed over towards head master Cid. He looked less then amused at his entrance.

"I asked you to remain out of sight" Cid said, sounding very much like a parent scolding an uncontrollable child.

"What can I say? I got bored" Seifer said, a smirk crossing his face as he eyed Squall.

Squall looked back and forth between Cid and Seifer.

"I take it my opinion isn't even valid in your decision Head Master?"

"My decision is final, Seifer deserves another chance."

Squall headed for the door, shoving Seifer out of his way.

"Whatever…" He walked straight out, not looking at either of them.

How could the head master make this decision without first consulting Squall or the rest of his team? Hyne only knows if Zell saw that punk walking around here he'd kill him where he stood, and not bother to ask questions.

_Well, it'd save me that job of doing it…_

Squall laughed a little at his thought, god only knows he liked to slice Leonheart right through that mans heart…if he had one anyway.

Stepping into the elevator, Squall set cause for the ground floor of the Garden, so he could tell his friends the bad news, he pressed the elevator button, and the doors began to shut.

Only to have them reopened again by the last person he wanted to see.

He strode into the elevator as if had never done anything to bug Squall – yet alone really hurt the guy.

"Hyne, Squall. Do you really not want me here that much?"

"…" Squall decided that it'd be better not talk to the guy, considering Seifers reputation, he mostly probably just wanted some form of reaction from Squall that he could then use against the commander.

"As silent as ever I see…." Seifer folded his arms and looked at Squall through the corner of his eyes.

For some reason Seifer just wanted one little fight with this guy, to get his return noticed. He hadn't really got a reaction so far. But Seifer knew just the way to get it.

"So Squall how's your Sorceress bitch? I thought you were supposed to kill those, not sleep with them."

The elevator doors opened, leading to the first floor.

Squall grabbed Seifer by the neck and through him out of them, down the small flight of stairs.

He may not have his Gunblade with him, but he was ready to kick some serious ass.

Seifer fell near a small group of trainees, who looked at him with looks that plainly said 'what the fuck?'

However as soon as they looked up the stairs and saw the angry looking commander walking down them they all soon ran off.

"What did you call Rinoa!?" Squall said angrily as he allowed Seifer to get back up.

Oh yeah, Squall was all for fair play.

"Chill, Captain Puberty, I was just joking with you"

"Funny joke, Seifer, allow me to show you mine" Squall punched the man straight into the gut, causing him to fall to floor.

Just as he threw his punch Squall was restrained from behind by an unknown person.

Well it wasn't obviously a Garden member, none of them would dare get in the way of Squall on good days, never mind when he was like this.

"Get the hell of me!" Squall shouted as he tried to get rid of him, though he was quite obviously a well built man him.

"Calm down, you'll kill him, ya know!"

Well those two last words of his statement gave away just who this person was.

"Raijin? I swear if you don't lemme go, I'll kill you too!!"

"RESTRAIN" Another familiar voice called.

A woman with white hair walked in front of Squall, and helped Seifer up.

"MAKE HASTE!" she said, and Seifer did as he was told as he ran for it.

Raijin let Squall go as Seifer got out of sight; Squall turned round and scowled at the well built, dark skinned man. And he had no shame about showing off his muscles either, clothed in only a blue jacket and black jeans, Raijin was about the same height as Squall, but could probably kick his ass in a fist fight.

"UNCALLED FOR!" The woman stated.

"Raijin and Fujin…" Squall said with a sigh. "I shoulda' known you'd follow Seifer here, the three of you where always inseparable"

"Well, we're a team, ya know!" Raijin proclaimed

"POSSE" Fujin always had a thing for not saying more then two words per statement, it kind of freaked Squall out a little.

"Well stay out of my way!" Squall walked off, not giving another thought to the two of them.

This was gonna be one hell of day for the commander, no doubt Zell and the others had already heard about his fight, then he'd have to explain who he was with, all in all, it just wasn't gonna work out to well…

Oh yeah, he had a lot of work ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rinoa Heartily paced around her dormitory that she shared with Squall Leonheart. She wasn't totally sure why, but something really bugged her about Cid wanting to see Squall today, she had a bad feeling about it, and deep inside she knew something was going to go horribly wrong.

She tried her best to stop pacing but, every time she sat down, her mind began to wonder, making it impossible for her to relax.

Suddenly there was a knock her dormitory door. Without a second though Rinoa rushed to the door and opened it, showing the friendly face of one of her and Squalls close friends.

Clothed in blue jeans and black vest, the man was dripping with sweat, he had obviously just been training before he came here, a tattoo outlined the left side of his face, setting off his fearsome masculinity, and he cocked a geeky grin in Rinoas direction.

"Yo, Rinoa. Is Squall in?" He said, his voice slightly exhausted, probably from his training.

"No, he went to see Cid apparently."

"Aw, man!" He said, kicking the wall slightly, "Just heard some rumors from a group of kids in the training arena, they told me the 'commander was kicking the crap outta someone.' Damn kids and their rumors! I should kick there asses"

Rinoa looked at Zell sternly, for some reason, she had a feeling those rumors could be true. But then again, it wasn't like Squall to kick the crap out of someone without a very good reason. And he sure as hell wouldn't harm any of the trainees or SeeDs here. "Did they describe the man at all?"

Zell put his hands behind his head. "Not really, apart from they said he was wearing a white trench coat."

Rinoa cocked an eyebrow at him. "A white trench coat? How many people do we know who wear them?"

A confused look started to go across Zells face, quickly followed by a look of panic. "Ya don't think…"

"Zell!" Squalls voice interrupted the two of them in mid conversation. "Glad you're here"

Zell turned round, with a grin on his face, which quickly disappeared as he saw Squall angry expression. Which wasn't doing anything to prove Zells current theories wrong, if anything it just made them more believable

"S'up Squall?" He asked concern and panic raking in his usual care free tone.

"Go fetch the others there's something I need to announce"

Zell quickly followed the orders, the commander, and his friend gave to him. He quickly ran down the hall vanishing out of sight.

Rinoa ran to Squall and quickly threw her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. "Squall, I heard you were in a fight, are you hurt!?"

He loved how this woman was concerned for him, a few years ago, Squall didn't care much about anything, he didn't care for friends, never mind relationships, but since meeting her and making his promise to her, everything was so much simpler. He had someone to rely on; someone who he knew would never let him down. He loved her for that. He loved every last little thing about her.

He ran one hand through her soft, hair and held her close to him. "No Rinoa, I'm fine, honest."

"Good, 'cause I really ain't in the mood to go kick someones but for hurting my Squally" She grabbed his hand lead him back into their dorm, placing him on the sofa. "So tell me before the others get here, what ya gotta announce?"

"Rinoa…don't freak out, okay?"

She folded her arms and stared it at him. "I don't think I like where this is going…"

Squall let out a sigh as he was about to bestow upon his girlfriend, the worse news she could probably have. "Seifers here, in Garden"

Angry over what had just happened, Seifer stormed back to his hidden dormitory, which was placed away from the others on the second floor, it was created in an old unused class room. Away from the rest of the Garden, and out of sight.

_You are to stay here Seifer, and remain out of sight of Squall and the others._

Head Master Cid's words echoed through his head, part of Seifer wished he had listen to him. But Seifer was never very good at following orders, unless those orders came from a Sorceress…

Shaking his head, Seifer tried to banish the thoughts of the deeds he had done in Ultimecias name. It was his dream to become the knight of a sorceress.

But had Squall said, he had become a lap dog, a puppet. While Squall guarded Sorceress Rinoa…

He was the true knight.

"Damn you Leonheart, you have to beat me at everything, don't you?" He thumped his dormitory door before he planted his key inside the lock.

Just as the door opened, someone from behind grabbed his shoulder.

"Seifer Almasy" The voice said sternly, rich with a western type accent. "And just what in the heck are you doing here?"

"Don't touch me cowboy!" Seifer shrugged the hand off him and turned round to see Irvine Kinneas. Clothed in his brown suede coat and trousers, with his signature cowboy hat resting on the top his head, the western reject never did seem to change, much like Squall.

"Just wondering, why the hell vermin like you are walking round the place I call home!" He said, anger raging in his voice.

"Squall hasn't said anything to you guys yet, has he?" Seifers evil smirk crossed his face.

"Squall knows you here?"

"Well obviously, the commander is alerted whenever an ex-member of Garden comes here to retake SeeD training"

Irvine's jaw went slack at that, he couldn't have been more shocked if Seifer had dropped his pants in front of him! "So, the big guy let you in then?"

"Big guy? If you are referring to Cid, then yes."

"Why the heck would he let you back in!?"

Seifer walked into his dorm, and closed the door behind him, just before saying "Well, I'll let Squall explain the rest!"

Zell traced the hall ways of the Garden, he had already managed to track down, Selphie, and Quistis and told them to get over to Squalls dorm, but he had trouble tracking down Irvine.

How hard could it be to look for some random cowboy walking round Garden anyway?

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Zell heard that familiar western drawl.

"Hey Zell, y'all never guess who I just seen"

"Seifer Almasy?"

"Whoa. That was just lucky"

Zell shook his head at the man. "Look, Squall wants to talk to us about it, so we better get over to his dorm, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them headed for Squalls dorm, without even bothering to knock they strolled in. Rinoa and Squall wear sat on the couch, while Selphie, who was clothed in her favorite yellow dress, stood pretty close to a far end wall, leaning back on it. While Quistis was wearing her traditional instructor uniform, after the events with Ultimecia Head Master Cid had willingly gave her back her instructor license.

Irvine closed the door and took place next to Selphie, throwing his arm over her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. The two of them had both decided to get together after the whole Ultimecia thing, only problem is, Irvine was still a flirt, the rest of the gang had lost count of how many times the couple had fallen out because Irvine flirted with some pretty blonde girl.

It made Squall and Rinoas relationship look easy.

"Right…" Squall said, his voice back to its natural self, but if anyone was listening close enough, they could detect the panic in his tone. "Head Master Cid recently made a decision that my opinion wasn't allowed in, though he did inform me about to it tell you guys it." He stepped of the sofa and started to pace round the room. "He's allowed Seifer into Garden to retake his SeeD training"

"Yeah, I just had a run in with Seifer on the 2nd floor," Irvine said crossing his arms.

"A lot of my students where talking about 'Commander Leonheart kicking the shit outta' a blonde guy in a white trench coat.' I assumed it to be Seifer." Quistis stated her tone formal as always.

"Well," Zell said interrupting, "What are we gonna do about it? We can't just let Seifer waltz on into our home after everything he put us through! No man should walk into another mans home unless he's invited!"

"Cid's decision as been made." Rinoa said solemnly, it was easy to understand why she was so upset; she had suffered a lot by Seifers hand. "And not even Squall can do anything about that."

"Maybe we should just put the past behind us?" Selphie suggested, she was always slightly too caring.

"No…" Zell said from across the room, "We can't make Head Master Cid make him leave, but we can sure as hell get rid of Seifer!"

"How do we propose we do that?" Squall asked

"We make this place a living hell for him and make him want to leave!"

Squall smiled at the idea, but as the commander, he couldn't do such things, "we'll come up with a plan, Zell, we'll get rid of him, make no mistake about that…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Squalls friends vacated his dormitory not long after there meeting about Seifer, it was just a little bit after 9pm but because of the events of the day, Squall was exhausted, physically and mentally.

He lay in bed in pair of black pajama bottoms, and his top half bear, exposing his manly chest. He lay with hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

Rinoa entered their bedroom area wearing a blue silk night gown that hung just rather low, leaving little to the imagination.

Then again, Squall wouldn't need to use his imagination.

Rinoa walked over to the bed, and gently sat on top of Squall, positioning her intimate area, right above his groin.

She lowered her head and kissed Squall gently on his neck and inhaled his scent, whilst running her hands through his dark brown hair.

Squall moaned in pleasure, "Rinoa…you seem….playful tonight"

Rinoa lifted up her head and looked Squall straight in the eye and gave him a smile so seductive, it made the man instantly hard. "Play time's over Squall" She said huskily.

"Well then…" Squall grabbed the woman and rolled over so she was now on the bottom. "Allow me to do what I do best, and take control"

"Yes Commander, I'm all yours" Rinoa said teasing her boyfriend.

Squall pulled down his Pajama bottoms, so that they was just down to his knees, to Rinoas delight, Squall went commando whilst wearing them, he quickly pulled Rinoas silk dressing gown off and through it off the bed. Sliding down her pink linen underpants, Squall firmly inserted one of fingers into her moist vagina, causing Rinoa to scream out in pleasure instantly at Squalls teasing ways.

Squall took out his fingers and lay onto of her, inserting the whole of his length into her.

Rinoa hissed in a deep moan of pleasure as Squall penetrated her with all his might…

Quistis Trepe walked alone through the halls of Balamb Garden; it had gone past curfew so most of the students wear in their dorms or in the "secret area".

After the events of Ultimecia, Quistis had regained her instructor license back and had started back at work pretty much straight away. Unlike Zell, Squall, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa, she didn't take time of to refresh, or form a relationship with someone.

She didn't really realize till now just how lonely she was until a few weeks ago.

She wanted someone, Squall had Rinoa, Irvine had Selphie Zell had…well Zell had a different girl in his dorm every week, near enough.

Quistis wanted someone to hold her, someone to tell her she was special…she wanted to be loved.

It was her deepest fantasy.

The only thing stopping it was her job, which took up most of her time, how the hell could Squall, as a commander keep up with it?

Oh that was right, Squall flunked a lot, and didn't pay all that much attention to some of his duties.

Quistis approached the fountains in the center of Balamb, but to her dismay, from a short distance she could see the last person she wanted too.

The white trench coat and blonde hair was truly a dead give away.

"Shouldn't you be out of sight?" She asked, as she approached Seifer. He has back to her as he leaned over looking at the water in the fountains.

Upon hearing her voice Seifer turned round, to see Quistis standing their, his arms folded. Looking at him as if she had just stepped in something nasty, but Seifer wasn't one to let such things bother him.

He flashed his signature smug smile at her. "Ah, my dear instructor, what brings you out at this hour?"

Quistis kept her distance from him, at one time Seifer had been one of the strongest students here and Balamb, and also head of the disciplinary committee. It sadden her to think if it wasn't for his hot headedness and his impatience, and anger problems, Seifer could of gone on to be an excellent member of SeeD. But fate is a bugger and it wasn't meant to be.

"You're still a student Seifer, your retaking SeeD training, so you should be obeying curfew"

"Still as stern as ever…" Seifer said as he walked up to her looking into her eye's, his smile still clothed on his face. "You couldn't tell me what to do then, you can't tell me what to do now, got it, Instructor?" Anger raked into in Seifers tone.

"And your still as hard headed Seifer Almasy; you seriously need to grow up!" She adjusted her classes, and met his gaze.

Seifer laughed at that. "I've learnt my lesson Quistis, my hard headedness is what got me – and the world – into a lot of trouble" He let out a sigh. "Hard habits die hard I guess?"

Quistis was stunned by the fact that Seifer was actually showing remorse for his past, she had imagined that when she mentioned his past to him, he would laugh about it and some smug comment. "You actually feel bad about those things, Seifer?"

Seifer shrugged the question off. "What would you care anyway?" He growled at her as he pushed past her and walked into the direction of the elevator.

God knows, but Quistis couldn't leave the conversation at that, she followed that man and grabbed the sleeve of his trench coat. "Seifer, wait"

Seifer couldn't have been more stunned as Quistis slapped him, by grabbing him like that; she showed him something he hadn't been exposed to in a while. He showed her someone who may care for him.

Fair enough, he had Raijin and Fujin but in all honestly, he couldn't be open with them, or tell them anything about the past. If mentioned anything about the Sorceresses, they'd go into some kind of awkward silence.

"What?" He said pulling to a stop and taking his arm from her grasp.

"Do you regret what you did Seifer?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, as cocky as ever.

"That doesn't answer my question Seifer! Hyne, your more impossible then Squall!"

Seifer sighed and shuck his head. "Yeah, well puberty boy seldom speaks to any body." He gazed into Quistis eyes, fighting the huge temptation to run his fingers over her golden blonde hair. "In answer to your questions, am not sure whether I regret it or not. I was trying to fulfill my dream and…I guess I lost track along the way. I would of done anything for Ultimecia, I even put my life on the line at times for her…but for what…in the end I didn't become a Knight" If Quistis didn't know better she could of swore she saw tears in the mans eyes as he spoke. "I was her puppet…her lap dog…"

He turned round to walk away but Quistis gripped on his arm again. "Seifer, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything!" He pushed her away from him to get his arm free. "Just leave me to get on with things myself, okay!?"

Quistis was not going to give up on him that easily, she had saw a side to Seifer she had never once seen before; a side she didn't know existed. He had opened up for her. "Seifer, do you know what you've just done?"

Seifer cocked an eyebrow at her question "Insulted your intelligence?"

Quistis let out a little laugh at his misplaced humor. "No…you just opened up for me, something you have never done in all the years I have none you…" She walked closer to him, placing a hand on his chest and looking up into those eyes of his. "That make's me feel like I've accomplished something…"

Seifer was stunned by her contact, why would she want to touch him, a man who had nearly killed her and almost allowed a deranged witch to take over the world. Yet her she was, bringing out the truth he had not even told his best friends, bringing out a side of him no one had ever seen before. He cupped her cheek in his hand lightly, "My dear instructor…I must ask you step away from me and keep out my way for a while"

Quistis was slightly hurt by his comment, she was almost certain she had gotten Seifer to trust her, only to have him turn her away. "And why is that Seifer!?"

"Because, I'm fighting a loosing battle"

She cocked a brow at his comment, that didn't make any sense. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm fighting off the urge to kiss you…and I am loosing"

And with that he closed the distance between their lips, as Quistis parted hers slightly, welcoming Seifers…

Zell walked steadily through the hallways of the garden, he had recently just run out of soda, and had to make a nighttime trip to the canteen to 'liberate' a few cans from the vending machines there.

It was approximately about 9:45pmish, so the hallways wear relatively quiet, no students about or anything of the sort.

But as Zell turned a corner to head for his dorm, he was something that shocked him to the pit of his stomach.

There was Quistis, kissing his arch enemy, Seifer.

How could she do such a thing? Anger raked every part of him as he saw them.

He dropped his can of Soda, given the quietness of the hallway it made a rather loud rather loud noise with its impact to the ground.

Seifer and Quistis turned around, shock and horror, was displayed across Quistis face.

"Zell?"

"Chicken wuss?" They said in Unison.

And with that, Zell ran straight past them, not wanting to face them, he was so ashamed of Quistis for what she had done.


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to thank DaughterOfSorceress-Lion‏ for helping me out with my very bad spelling! I constantly get where, wear, were, their and there mixed up, so if havn't corrected them all, I apologise. I recently discoverd I need glasses and it's taking alot of straining to get through and whole page and correct it all. Although you could also blame that on being lazy I guess. Once again Thank you to DaughterOfSorceress-Lion‏ :) You've been a great help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The alarm buzzed in his ear.

Zell let out a tired groan as he whacked the snooze button and lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

The images of one his closest friends kissing his worst enemy kept running through his head. Why the hell would she do that?

A knock on the door interrupted Zells thoughts.

"Just a minuet" He yelled, as he climbed out of bed and threw on a of pair blue jeans and a white vest top.

He walked over to the door still a little drowsy, he didn't get much sleep last night. Upon opening it, he could have almost hit the woman that stood there…

Quistis…

"Zell…" She said her tone ripe with embarrassment.

"Quistis, look, I don't wanna hear your crappy excuses" Zell said, anger raking in the pitch of his voice.

He attempted to close the door on her, but Quistis put her foot in the way.

"Zell, two minuets, please"

"Fine, c'mon in" He said as he reluctantly moved to the side to allow the instructor to enter his dorm.

Quistis closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Well, I don't know where to start Zell."

"Lamest opening line ever, Quistis" He said folding his arms and staring straight into her eyes.

"Look, I was taking a walk around, as I do at night, when I bumped into Seifer, and we got talking…"

"Looked like you did a lot more then just that" Zell interrupted.

Quistis shook her head and ignored his comment. "Well, I don't know why, but Seifer started sharing his feelings and such with me, telling me his regrets, like he was reaching out to me, and then we kissed. I don't know why Zell and I regret doing it, but please there's no need for Squall and the others to know."

"Your not gonna see him again then, huh?" Zell asked quizzically.

"No, not unless it is impossible to avoid, but I assure you, that kiss was a mistake"

Zell let out a heart filled sigh. "Fine then I won't tell Squall, but Quistis, don't go to that jerk, you can do so much better"

If only she could believe that…

Seifer was the only person to open to her like that…

The only person to ever kiss her…

_No Quistis get those thoughts out your head, he's Seifer!_

"I know Zell…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rinoa woke up with a huge smile over her face, as she leaned on Squalls manly chest. The events of there fun last night still playing over her mind.

She leaned up and kissed Squall lightly on the lips to wake him.

To her surprise, he kissed back.

She looked at him puzzled. "Have you been awake long?"

Squall nodded, "about ten minuets, but you looked so peaceful lay there, and I didn't wanna wake you."

She smiled at his sweetness as she ran circles round his bare chest with her index finger. "So, what's the commander up to today then?"

Squall yawned a little. "Paper work, paper work, and then I got a little bit more paper work" He gazed at Rinoa and ran one hand through her silky soft hair. "I really hate paper work, y'know that?"

"I couldn't have guessed" She said with a smile on her face. Even though she was troubled by the return of Seifer, she always felt so happy to just be around Squall. "When ya gotta leave?"

Squall gazed over to look at the alarm clock on his bed side table. "About half an hour back"

"What!?" Rinoa said in shock, "You're late mister!" She poked him on the chest lightly, "Did you not set the alarm?"

"No…" He said innocently. "I didn't want it to wake you up, so I didn't set it."

"Aw, well I guess that's sweet, but get off that lazy – yet very fine butt of yours, and get to work" She said, as she climbed out of bed.

"Why the rush?" Squall asked as he tossed the quilt of him, it landing firmly on the floor.

"The sooner you go to work, the sooner you do that paper work, and then you can come home, and I can see you again" She said with a smile, as she took out a pink t-shirt from her dresser.

"Fine" Squall groaned as he too got up, and walked over to his dresser to get ready for the very boring day of work that was ahead for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seifer walked to his first lesson of the day, ignoring the glares other members of Garden were giving him.

Normally, Raijin or Fujin would be here to back him up and make sure no one crossed him, but despite what he was letting on Seifer wanted to be liked, he wanted people to think he had changed.

Especially Quistis…

_No, snap out of it!_

Why did he kiss in their first place? Was it just a moment of weakness, besides Ultimecia, the guy had hardly had any female contact in a while.

Unless you count Fujin, but his relationship with her consisted of one word answers and kicks to the leg.

Yeah, it was safe to say he had weird friends.

He had just reached the class room door when he heard voices from the inside.

"You heard that Seifer guy's in garden?"

"Yeah, is that the same guy who blew up Timber Garden?"

Oh god, Timber. Seifer had tried so hard to forget all about that. How many people had he killed launching those missiles, and how many people had been emotionally scared for life from it.

Dread and regret clouded his mind as he listened more.

"From what I know, he's tried on a few occasions to kill Squall and his comrades too"

"Is he not responsible for the scar on Squalls forehead?"

"Yeah, he also had Squall tortured in Galbadia prison too, to find out what SeeD was planning, or summet' stupid"

He couldn't take it, listening to them talk about him. Seifer did something he had not done in a while.

He ran!

Straight down the corridor and to the elevator, he just didn't wanna cope with lessons like that; he didn't wanna face what he had done. So he ran

_The Training Arena_

Yeah, thanks to the lessons that place would be empty at the moment, all he would have to worry about would be the monster there. But with Hyperion tucked safely to his belt, and hidden by his white trench coat, he'd be able to take them on.

Seifer wasn't paying much attention as he ran to the Arena, as he smacked himself into somebody in one of the corridors, sending them to the floor.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" He said, holding out his hands to help her up.

The girl was clothed in a pink tight fitted t-shirt and black denim jeans, it wasn't until she looked up at him with those eyes filled with hatred he noticed who it was.

Rinoa Heartily…

She slapped his hand away, with look of extreme disgust crossing her face. "Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled, as she got up to her feet.

"Rinoa, I am really sorry, it's not like I knocked you over on purpose"

Rinoa slapped the man round the face, her eyes still filled with hate as she glared at him. "Don't apologies for something so minor Seifer, not when you've done worse things to me without even have so much as one regret about it."

If only she knew…

Seifer hated everything he did in that sorceresses name, she had used Seifer and when he had outlived his usage, she threw him away.

"Not a day goes by where I don't think about that, Rinoa"

Rinoa tried her best to control her temper.

How dare he stand right there in front of her and pretend to regret what he had done!? God he made her blood boil, she was so tempted to cast Thundara on him now and blast him way across the room.

"Whatever Seifer, once a jerk always a jerk"

She turned round to walk away, not even casting back a second look.

"Is that statement true for Squall as well then" No sooner had Seifer thought those words had they came out his mouth. And he knew, much like many other things, he was going to regret them.

Rinoa turned round, looking at him directly in the eye; she reached out on hand and closed her eyes, concentrating on the magicks she had not used in such long time.

"Thundaga!" She yelled as powerful surge of thunder type energy shot from her hand, and straight into Seifers torso area, sending him flying across the corridor.

Lucky enough for Seifer he had survived worse magic attacks then that, and he knew Rinoa was holding back, by only using her draw magicks, and not taping into her Sorceress ones.

Angry, Seifer stood up and drew Hyperion from the confines of his coat, he was done with being beaten up and not putting up a fight. Anger racking through him he charged at Rinoa with his Gunblade.

He was just about slash her, when something interrupted his attack. He looked up to see the Blue Gunblade he had learnt to fear.

The ultimate Gunblade…

Lionheart…

"You just like to piss me off don't ya?" He heard Squalls voice say.

Untold fear went through Seifer as he looked up to see Squall standing there, but not in his usual leather outfit.

The man had his hairr in his usual style, but he wore a black t-shirt and a black lather jacket that hung just below his knees, as well as black leather jeans.

Clothed all in black, he looked more lethal then ever,

He moved his Gunblade upwards, knocking Hyperion out of Seifers hand, landing with a thud on the floor just behind him.

"Get outta' my sight Seifer, or next time you might not be so lucky"

"And what's that supposed to mean" Seifer asked in usual cocky tone. There was no way he was gonna allow Squall and Rinoa to see he was afraid.

"You know what I mean Seifer…"

Seifer picked back up his Gunblade and turned to face Squall with a look that said 'Like I care'. "I wonder Squall, if we pitched ourselves into a Gunblade fight now, who would win?"

And with that, he slashed at Squall, who quickly blocked his attack, and return to with one of own, though Seifers Gunblade was a lot weaker then Squalls, their skills with the weapons wear matched, as Seifer proved by blocking Squalls, attack.

The two were in a full on sword fight, right in the middle of the Gardens hallways.

Rinoa couldn't do anything; she stood there in horror as the two started fighting with that fearsome rage she had not seen in roughly a year.

Eventually, Squall got the upper hand as he managed to dodge one of Seifers attacks and slash him across the arm, causing Seifer to drop his weapon in pain.

"Squall, stop it!" A familiar voice called out.

Seifer was relived to hear, he noticed the voice of Quistis straight away. Maybe, just maybe, he had been saved.

Quistis ran quickly over to the two, Squall put his Gunblade back into the holster on his belt, underneath his coat.

"Squall, you could have killed him!" Quistis yelled, at the commander.

"Could have…but I didn't, consider your self lucky Seifer!" He said as he took Rinoas arm and walked away from the two.

Quistis knew things like this would happen, but she couldn't worry about them now, she'd have to talk to Cid later, see if she could get Seifer shifted to another Garden.

"Come on Seifer, let's get you too the infirmary." She said as she smiled at the man.

"Thank you…Quistis" Seifer said, as he looked into her eyes.

Since he got here in Garden she had been the only person to treat him like a human, to show him compassion.

And as he stared at her, he felt that familiar urge to kiss her but he fought it off, their wear too many people about, and he didn't want to drag Quistis to his level.

Instead he just walked to the Infirmary, and hoped all would be good…

Zell watched from a distance as he saw Quistis separate the fight, and escort Seifer to the infirmary.

What was going on with her?

What is just something she had to do as an instructor?

Zell hoped so; he wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge of his friend and enemy in a relationship of any sort.

"Don't betray us Quistis"


End file.
